monster_buster_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Cathy Smith
Cathy Smith is a female humanoid alien from outer space, specifically the far-off planet Rhapsodia. She comes to Earth with her grandfather, in order to restart the age-old society: the Monster Buster Club. She is the Pink Monster Buster of the team, and one of the team's two female members, alongside Sam. Age :This is indicated by several sources in and out of the show: In-show: *Dancing in the Dark mentions she took an exam 200 years ago. *In Dog Daze she is indicated to have acquired an allergy 250 years ago, *She turns "sweet 700" (presumably in Rhapsodian years) on her birthday in The New Recruits. Implied to be the human equivalent of 16 due to the phrase "sweet sixteen." Outside-show: *Her profile at MonsterBusterClub.TV mentioned: **She looks like a 12 year-old Earthling **She is actually 250 years old **On the Rhapsodia age scale she is only a teenager (13-19) This means that 5 Earth years are probably about 14 Rhapsodian years. Appearance When Cathy comes to earth, she takes on a human form. In this form, Cathy has right-sided curved blonde hair, blue eyes and a slightly tanned skin complexion. She typically wears a long-sleeved pink top under a green sweater that reaches just down to her abdomen, with her sleeves rolled up to her forearms. Cathy also wears pink pants with matching pink socks and pink converse. Cathy also accessorizes her hair with beads that keep her hair in its normal style. these beads are pink and green, as seems to be the theme throughout Cathy's outfit. When powered up, Cathy wears the Pink Monster Buster suit, complete with the traditional neon highlights along the seams that glow both in the dark and during special situations. Also with her suit, Cathy wears a pair of pink tinted visors that display a variety of information and are very useful. Even though she remains in her human form there have been only a few times where she has been in alien form. In this form she appears a lot more mollusk-like in shape. The main colors expressed through her alien form is mostly a light grey with the occasional Pink through spots specked on her head & stripes on her arms & legs She has two pairs of arms as opposed to her single pair that she retains in human form, a long fox-like tail, & very stubby ears with light brown tips at the end of them. Personality * She is a very happy, sweet, emotional girl and sometimes she might even seem childish, she has a great innocence in her soul and does not like to use force unless it is absolutely necessary, she is very tender and enthusiastic, in the first chapters she shows his great enthusiasm even for the smallest details of life on earth. She strives to be an earthling and follow the completely normal customs of the earth. She enjoys having fun with her friends and being a "normal" earthling. * Cathy has a happy attitude and always tries to put a smile on everyone's faces. She also works very hard towards her goals. She has been seen as an irresponsible person and who always likes to get into trouble, so on occasion Principal Rollins reports it to his office. * She is mostly the distraction of the group, of course for the rest of the students and teachers of the school (or in a few words the inhabitants of Single Town) do not suspect the Monster Buster Club since the club is secret, a serious example in the episode "Mindreader". Cathy distracts the other kids from her school with songs, dances, etc. Powers and Abilities Just like the rest of the Rhapsodians, Cathy can use a lot of extraordinary abilities: * '''Stretching: '''It is the ability to stretch all parts of your body like a kind of elastic rubber. She uses this power mostly to fight against aliens, escape from some mess, or simply when necessary or for an emergency. When she is angry or stressed, she stretches her arms and spins. * '''Telepathy: '''Like her cousin Elton, she can also read the mind or thoughts of other people, and communicate through it. The concept is also used to name the coincidence of thoughts or sensations without the concurrence of the senses, which suggests that there is some type of communication of unknown characteristics. * '''Flying: '''It has the ability to fly, which can be called floating or rising into the air. This power almost did not see her do it mostly the rest of the show. * '''Super Strength: '''Cathy has the ability to throw or hold things too heavy, for any emergency or mission of the Monster Buster Club. Other powers would be the ability to breath ice, drilling her arms and being able to shine in the dark. When she eats chocolate (or something that contains chocolate) she gains the ability to breathe fire. Relationships She now lives with her grandfather on Earth, but not much is known about her parents. Cathy has 2 twin cousins: Avier and Tomn. It is revealed in "Goodbye Earth" that Tomn is Nucrangian. Curiosities *She is allergic to pets as seen in "Dog Daze," apparently she shares this with her Aunt Zirum and that it started 250 years ago on Rhapsodian-7. She is alright with one or two pets though. *She often helps Mr. Smith with his garden as seen in "Flower King." She especially has a soft spot for lawn gnomes. *She turns out to be a great actress in "Acting Out" and she wins the role of Juliet in the school play. In the same episode, she appears to like the intergalactic superstar Brain Adamapple. *She has a large appetite; she said that her mom always said that she had a hollow tentacle. *She loves the winter holidays as seen in "Secret Santa." *She sucks her thumb in her sleep as seen in "The Forget-Me-Stone." *She loves hiking as seen in "Camping Out" because it reminds her of the Rhapsodian outback. *She is not afraid of haunted houses as seen in "Trick Or Treat ... Or Alien" as seen when she gets excited about going into one and seeing ghosts. In the same episode, she revealed that she has never gone trick-or-treating before. *She reveals that she is not as linguistic as Mr. Smith in "Sore Winner" when she is not able to read Gunyattio. She says that she did not take eastern dialects in the 73rd grade. In the same episode, she reveals that she has an uncle, Vyron, who used to take her to Gonyatto for ice cream on weekends. *In "Beware of Frogs" she reveals that she loves to cook. She says that she used to help her uncle Vyron cook Rhapsodian specialties and that she often sends her apple flies when they are in season. *She loves picnics as seen in "The End of Everything (Part 1)." *She turned 700 years old in Rhapsody in "The New Recruit's". *Even though MBC has no official leader, Cathy pretends to be one. *Though Cathy's Alien Form only appears in three episodes throughout the entire show, Cathy is one of very few aliens to not be seen in clothing when not using a human disguise. Why this is the case was never explained. Gallery Cathymbc.jpg|On a tipic day Cathyyy.png|On duty Screenshot 20180808-154847.png 613214_1294243004958_full.jpg MBC-Power-Up-monster-buster-club-31994602-632-363.jpg Cathy.PNG|in Her alien form. Cathy alien form.PNG|Close up. Cathy (2).jpg Cathy (3).jpg Cathy (4).jpg Cathy (5).jpg Cathy (6).jpg Cathy (7).jpg CatRap5.png CatRap17.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:MBC